Fine line between love and hate
by Mystical-sweet-1
Summary: It has been seven years since the war ended. Ever since Ron died Hermione cannot help but feel regret for not letting him know how she felt. Then one day Draco steps into the picture. Read what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do ****not**** own Harry Potter. The plot is of my own.**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she left her house and walked outside into the night. She previously agreed to meet with Harry, Ginny and their children for dinner tonight.

It had been seven years since the battle of Hogwarts had been over. Now that there wasn't much a threat from the dark lord people lived freely without fear.

Too bad _she_ couldn't get on with her life. Ever since Ron died in the battle, she hasn't been able to live without regret. What if Ron lived and she told him she loved him? Would they have gotten together and someday got married and had a few kids? Possibly. However, it is too late to find that out now since he died in battle.

Hermione apparated near the Potter house. As soon as she reached the door, she knocked twice and waited. Lilly answered the door, a smile crossing her face as she saw Hermione. "Auntie Hermione!" she said excitedly as she opened the door wider.

Hermione walked through and made her way into the kitchen. She saw Ginny getting the food ready, running back in forth between the fridge, stove and table. "Hey Gin. Need help?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," Ginny said with a small grin. She went back to the stove and continued with the food. "Can you please set the table?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and did as Ginny asked. After setting the table, she went back and helped bring the food out. She gave Harry a hug before sitting across the table from Ginny, helping herself to food.

Dinner lasted for half an hour then Ginny brought out the desert. Hermione stayed until sometime after midnight. After bidding Harry and Ginny (since Lilly, James and Albus all went to bed hours ago) a goodnight, she left. Instead of going straight home the quick way, Hermione decided to walk, her thoughts racing through her head.

"Uh-hum" someone cleared their throat.

Hermione looked up and froze. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, leaning against a building. Gone was the boy she knew from Hogwarts. Instead, an attractive man stood in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly. "Malfoy?" she asked somewhat shocked. Realizing she was gawking she changed her expression to hatred. "What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"Nothing. I just saw you walking without really paying attention. Did you know you are crying?" he smirked.

Hermione lifted her hand to her eyes and felt the moisture from the tears she hadn't realized she let loose. Her eyes widened even more as her eyes met his. "Like you would even care," she snapped and continued to walk.

Draco watched as Hermione passed him, wiping away the tears as she did so. She was definitely not the girl she used to be when they were in school together, though she still hated him. Some things never change. "Wait, Hermione," he said without thinking.

Hermione stopped and turned. "Did you just call me by my _name_?" she asked shocked. "What happened to 'mudblood'?" she asked and glared. This must be some sort of game. Right?

"What happened is I grew up," he said and glared back.

"Malfoy, give up the game you are playing. We both know you wouldn't talk to me even if you _had _to. Remember? You _hate_ me," Hermione growled.

"There's no game," Draco said and shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to what was going on. A young attractive woman walking out at night. There are some crazy muggles out there who would _love_ to get their hands on someone like you."

Hermione shook her head and apparated to her house. Draco watched the spot where she just disappeared and shook his head too then apparated to his own house.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 1. Sorry if it is short and if it seems rushed. If I get at least five reviews then I will update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The plot of course is of my own.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione watched Ron fall to the ground. She hurried to his side and watched as the light faded from his eyes. She gathered him in her arms and sobbed as she rocked back and forth until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Draco standing above her. _

"_Is _this_ what you wanted?" she spat at him. "I hope you're happy." He winced and pain crossed his eyes. Good. He turned from her and walked away into the chaos. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed at him. She gently let Ron down and ran after Draco. _

_She grabbed his arm and turned him around, balling her hand up into a fist. When he fully turned, she let go of the anger that built up inside her while she ran and punched him as hard as she could. _

_Draco fell back into what was left of a wall, shocked that she would even follow him. He wasn't surprised at the attack however, he deserved it more then she could even imagine. "Go ahead, kill me," he hissed. "Put me out of my misery." _

_Hermione looked at him stunned. He was _asking_ her to do something she could _never_ do? She growled and pulled her wand out, aiming it at his chest. "You helped cause the death of innocent people," she whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't have the easy way out. I'm sure some dementors would _love_ to have you…." Her voice trailed off. _

_Draco's eyes widened slightly at the thought. It was worse than death. To have the soul sucked out of you yet you still live. How cruel this witch in front of him was. Yet he deserved the punishments that should come to him. "Do it," he whispered back, the pain in his voice._

_Hermione heard what he tried to cover up. "What kind of game are you playing?" she yelled at him. _

"_No, no game," he said between clenched teeth. _

"_Maybe you should live. That way you could always be alone to remember what you did." She turned from him and walked away, leaving him to a cold hard life that was to come to him._

Hermione jerked awake, tears running down her cheek. She turned, grabbed her pillow and yelled into it, letting the anger out. She sobbed as she remembered the night that changed her life. Seeing Draco today didn't help her much seeing the nightmare came back for the first time in months.

"Damn you," she said aloud. "You just _had_ to come back didn't you?"

The doorbell rang and made her jump. She groaned and got out of bed, putting her robe on and wiping her face as she hurried downstairs. She answered the door and froze as she saw a spitting image of Draco standing in front of her.

"Miss Granger?" the boy asked.

"Y-yes," she stammered out.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoys son," he said.

* * *

There's chapter 2. Yes, yes, I know it's short. I meant for it to be that way. Don't worry, I'll make sure the next chapter is much longer. :) Again, sorry if it seems rushed. I've been busy with work so I didn't have much time to work on this.


End file.
